thecharmedcovenfandomcom-20200214-history
Melinda
Melinda Prudence Halliwell was born June 21, 2009 (Cancer) and is the third born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt following brothers Wyatt and Chris. As the baby of the family Melinda is care-free and go lucky. As a child she is very much a tom-boy but as she gets older grows into a beautiful young woman . Melinda is mostly removed from Magic due to the fact her older brothers and cousins want to protect her from it and despite her occasional use of personal gain for a little fun, she would prefer a normal life. Melinda is half witch and half whitelighter, her powers include molecular immobilization, aquakinesis, orbing, and limited telepathy. At times she can be cautious but she also has the ability to be a leader when the bolder half of her personality shines. Melinda is quirky, over-protected, and can sometimes be a risk-taker. History Early Life (Season 10) In Season 10, Melinda, age eight, is seen as a bold child, always taking the lead with her shyer cousins and best friends Pandora, Phoenix, and Astrid. Melinda is a little bit of a tom boy in her younger years and She is in a constant position to prove herself to her two overprotective and extremely powerful older brothers, and learned from them how to be take control of situations. This is first exhibited when Melinda and cousins, Astrid, Pandora, a nd Phoenix, are abducted by a lower level demons. Melinda creates a plan so that they are able to vanqui sh the demon and escape. While wandering through the Underworld in search of a place to orb home, they encounter Nalmus. Melinda is the last of the cousins to be captured by Nalmus along with Chris and Astrid. This happens when the three take it upon themselves to attempt to save their siblings and cousins. Melinda, Chris, and Astrid kill the demons sent to capture them before Melinda and Chris glamour into the demons and pretend to have captured Astrid. However, the magicalgloves they're wearing teleport them back to Nalmus and their caring disposition reveals who they really are. Melinda is given the powers of a Werewolf once she is captured and once she is fully transformed attacks her mother and aunts. Once she is Wendigo powers are removed she is returned to the manor. When demons attack she is once of the children who is brought to safety with Coop. Teenage Life At the beginning of Season 11, Melinda is finishing her last year at Magic School and enjoying her time off, partying and having fun. Melinda enjoys attending cousin Pandora's concerts and shopping. She also works at her mother's resturant with is run by Chris, as a waitress. Melinda, along with her other cousins who are underage, with the exception of Grace, plan to go to P3 to watch Pandora's opening act. Her plan is to glamour, however Cassandra appears and tells them she has a better idea; when they arrive at the club, Cassandra bypasses the line and lies to the bouncer telling them they are all of age. She warns the others to stay away from the back booth and the bar. Melinda approaches the main bar and greets Jr, "Hey Sexy" while he is in the midst of trying to ask a girl out. She casually leans over the bar to pour some vodka in her glass and replies, "Oh ya know, just crimping your style, don't tell my brothers okay?" she produces an award winning smile before dissappearing back into the crowd. After Pandora's performance, Chris goes to retrieve something from the office and finds Melinda unclothed, as he closes the door for a second before bursting in and throwing the now clothed older guy up against the wall. Powers *Molecular Immobilization *Aquakinesis *Orbing *Limited Telepathy (amongst her cousins and Chris) Relationships At the beginning of Season 11 Melinda gives off the impression that she is a free spirit, interested in having fun, but nothing serious. Later in the season while posing as Prue and her assistant, she meets Jake Goslin. Jake and Melinda date randomly throughout the season until his untimely death following Grace's challenge. In Season 12 Melinda is married to a mortal named Noah O'Reagan. The couple produced three daughters: Peregrine (Perri) named after her brother Chris, Pryce, and Poet. Melinda and Noah are shown to be fighting and their marriage appears as though it is coming to an end when Melinda takes her two youngest daughters to live at the Manor. Hobbies As a child Melinda enjoyed playing recreational soccer much like her brothers, however as she got older and entered high school she became a cheerleader along with cousin Phoenix. In her Senior year Melinda was named captain of the Raven cheerleading squad. Due to her extreme popularity she is voted Prom Queen of her graduating class. Melinda also enjoys photography. She has taken several classes in school and wants to one day become a photographer like her Aunt Prue. In Season 11, Melinda takes over her aunts job at 415 Magazine. After her final year at Magic School she hopes to attend college for Photography.